vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128456-in-need-of-a-real-discussion
Content ---- I'm not sure how seriously you expect anyone to take a statement like this when your initial post is loaded with comments that seem designed to load in drama. I get that you've had a bad time, and I get that you need help and answers, but you can ask your questions without the side commentary. Edited June 25, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- I don't know the current going-ons for medics but here are two links you should peruse in their entirety: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/125765-consolidated-drop5-builds-thread/ https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/128423-enigma-medic-dps-healing-guides/ Keep in mind some of the guides are for raid level awesomeness - so keep in mind you won't have all the AMPs and ability points they do. Read what they suggest and decide what you can afford to drop for your playstyle. I believe Tech gives AP for medics, yes? If so, max Tech, max AP, then go for health. Buy the highest Tech/AP on armor and weapon that you can (I bought mine when crafting produced 125 finesse on a chest piece, from what I've seen that kind of armor is rare or expensive nowadays but 80-100 on a chest piece should be easily achievable if you have plat - you said you sold CREDD yes?). After you have all that, pay attention to the rune slots - you want 3-4 rune slots per gear piece. Download RuneMaster add-on and plan out runes to get: 1. Two full sets of DPS runes at least - e.g. Technophile, Full Charge, Assassin, Haste seem like the important rune sets for your class 2. As much Tech and AP (Assault Power) as the types of rune slots on your gear allow You can buy items that allow you to re-roll rune slots once and items that allow you to add more rune slots. You can also obtain these items by salvaging purples (I think?). Having high AP and a decent spread of runes will help improve things. The other thing to get from the guides is a build (there's several, pick your poison, I suggest having a build for single target and a build for AOE damage that you can swap between). This leads to a rotation - practice on vet shiphands, Omnicore, primes, etc. Also work towards getting more AMP and Ability points, of course, and find the important AMPs for your build (you may not have them all). And last, but certainly not least, watch videos of fights and guides. If your gear is decent, attitude is decent, and you know what to expect you are less likely to be mistreated. Arseholes be arseholes though, and the chance of meeting them is never going to be zero. But all you can do is improve YOU cause none of us have control over other people - that path leads to nothing but frustration. You can also find a nice guild, especially if you're not the type to learn from videos. The advice previous to watching videos should apply regardless of you finding a guild. Good luck! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The 20 man raid is "Genetic Archives", and it's more than a "Basic 20 man". If I had to guess, I'd say most raiders are still in GA, with more and more people filtering into DS. It's a pretty fantastic raid, easily better than any raid I did in WoW. But the rest is about right. | |} ---- the progression is vet shiphands